1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flagstaff including a stationary lower end portion and an upper end portion removably supported from the upper end of the lower end portion. The upper end portion is rotable relative to the lower end portion and supports halyard structure for supporting, raising and lowering a flag on the upper end portion. A rotatable coupling is provided between the upper and lower end portions preventing their separation, but still allowing rotation of the upper end portion relative to the lower end portion. Further, the lower end portion includes a human figure supported therefrom including an articulated right arm movable between a downwardly directed, along the corresponding body side, position and a hand salute position. Further, the lower end portion includes structure for actuating the figure upon downward telescoping engagement of the upper end portion in the upper end of the lower end portion in order to move the right arm of the figure from the downwardly directed position to the hand salute position.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of flagstaffs including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 689,077, 716,968, 862,864, 1,061,041, 1,429,506, 2,674,989, 2,853,046, 3,225,734, 3,418,967, 3,595,202, 4,103,642, 4,217,738, 4,228,627, 4,554,885, 4,603,652, 4,949,525, 5,050,346, and 5,063,719. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention.